The X-Men Episode 5 - Stryker
by SuperMudz
Summary: While the X-Men are gone, Stryker and his men attack the mansion, while the mysterious woman known as Moira McTaggart recovers under their care.
1. Chapter 1

**THE X-MEN EPISODE FIVE**

"STRYKER"

_by SuperMudz_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"I'm not Magneto," the boy said to them, as soon as he could. "I'm his clone."

Professor Xavier was concerned, he had convened with the other X-Men to discuss it as soon as it had become clear that "Marcus", as his name was given, was not what he appeared to be. The students were all being given genetic tests to determine and mark their X gene and factor, and the strength of his mutant manifestation had given Storm reason to inquire more deeply along with Jean Grey.

Strangely enough, Jean had never seemed to pick up anything unusual from the young boy, and until now he had seemed just another of a remarkable group of young minds.

The Professor's first suspicion was that, like Beast (unfortunate as it was), Magneto had found some way to decrease his age and sneak in among the youngsters of the mansion – it was a chilling thought, but one entirely unlike the Magneto he knew. And Xavier never read the minds of those seeking out the asylum of the school he had created – most of them were fleeing from something, and even children were entitled to their privacy, unless they were ready to share with their fellows, who all had similar traumas.

"I should have seen it earlier," Xavier was exasperated. "Save for his youth, he could be the very image of Eric as I knew him – a younger man, then, but I never knew him when he was this young."

"Strange how small things can make you overlook what should have been obvious from the beginning. His powers, even his name, must have been chosen with some sense of humour."

""Idaho"? A pun, you mean?" Storm asked.

"Well yes, I suppose that too – I didn't see that either." He sighed.

They decided to let Marcus stay in the detention for the time being. The Professor decided against probing his mind, although under the circumstances it wasn't entirely out of the question. But they would continue to run tests and see if they could confirm his testimony with physical evidence, rather than broaching his right to free will.

It would be a fascinating story, either way. The Professor was both exhausted by the notion and intrigued to see where it would lead.

In a brief time, he had given them an interesting story to begin with – one they should investigate as soon as possible, but the X-Men already had so many things on their plate. It was hard to know where to begin, almost. Xavier was almost tempted to split them up into teams to pursue the notion, but he hesitated to divide them at this time. He had already taken a gamble in allowing Logan to go off on his own.

In all the commotion, they never noticed that Toad had escaped…

(*)

ROGUE

(*)

Rogue was wandering a little, curious. She liked to explore, she had a wayward spirit sometimes that took her away from the group – in a way, most of the x-Men were like that. Joined by bonds of mutant family, but also isolated in their own way by their powers and particular problems. At the very least, they enjoyed their sense of independence.

As she wandered, she was surprised as a cat approached her, and rubbed against her boot for affection.

"Well hey li'l guy," she picked it up and held it. She wasn't really sure if her powers affected animals, but she made sure not to take the chance. Her eclectic outfit was less to do with fashion as her peers surmised, and more to do with having multiple layers between her and anything she could accidentally touch.

The fact that it _was _fashionable was besides the point.

(*)

FORGE

(*)

Forge was in the engineer bay set aside for just his use. The large rack holding what was simply the first part of his latest project, and the large Sentinel core that now sat in the centre of the room. He hadn't been given any instructions, they just asked him to see what he could do with it.

The Sentinel computer. He was reconstructing much of what remained, now – although he had intended it for another project, his electronic heart was now going to form part of this new one. To help him divine the secrets of what should have been relatively primitive technology by his standards, but was quite in advance of the present world, and original in its design. It was the rare technician that had mastered the sciences of the tools that came before the ones he used, but he had an avid love of all things, and a talent without boundary.

This would provide a unique and puzzling challenge, and that was one thing that remained true in whichever time. He didn't have to keep track of time in order to focus on an immediate problem.

Cyclops had been going over the files recovered from Sentinel Island, while they were reviving Moira (a rescue) in the med bay. According to Jean, she had simply been drugged, for what reasons wouldn't be known until they asked. Xavier had been concerned and solicitous, but there was apparently some rumour of some past affection between them – although no-one had pinned down the story yet.

Cyclops had been going over the recovered information, as much as had been recovered, which was quite substantial. It was an arduous search, looking for something that might tell him more about what was going on, but he was compiling some facts, at least.

He was due in the training ring later on, as well. Not much time for the treadmill, but plenty of opportunities for quick spars, and so he had changed his routine to fit. They were going on missions as often as twice a day, sometimes, which was arduous in itself. He certainly thought his fitness must be at its peak about now.

That was partly why Xavier created the Danger Room in the first place, well aware of his X-Men's recreational needs. It was an interesting way to ensure they were all healthy and fit – because no-one didn't have time for games, Cyclops thought with wry irony. He had been pushing himself because he felt he had a bit of a hill to climb, and he had always enjoyed it in any case.

As team leader, he had to make sure to prioritize his ability to function in the field with the necessary stamina. He couldn't fly like Storm, or even Jean, but fortunately he had muscles, so he worked on them like one of his powers.

Jean could be very unreasonable. Especially when it came to danger. She seemed positively insulted he was going to leave her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

"So you actually _are _from the future?"

"I think… I'm actually not sure, myself. My memories don't meet in all the same places. Most of my time I remember being in the future. It's where I got my leg, my upgrade, my atemporal technology that allows me to keep track of what changes. My whole life I've been fighting Apocalypse."

"But I was there in Vietnam – and I remember that's where I first met him. I hardly remember anything else from the encounter, but I survived… somehow. And now I'm here. Stuck outside of my own time, I think – but here while the Professor has use of me. Maybe pass on what I know."

"What about the future?"

"It's not going anywhere."

_Which isn't entirely true, _he thought to himself, but didn't say it out loud. Everyone had enough concerns. The only thing that truly concerned him is if Apocalypse tracked him here – to this time and place, with the kids around. The Professor had promised to do everything in his power to help him make sure that didn't happen.

There was chronal technology in almost every exterior structural wall surrounding the mansion, and deep into the main works. It didn't broadcast anything – just passively absorbed any untoward signatures. Forge himself was an expert on it. If there was one thing he knew, it was machines. That was something that was true in any time.

When Apocalypse returned – or when he did – he would be ready. The things he learned now, would prepare him for the future. In some ways, the things he did now could have a positive impact on the future, even if time was not so easily moved by a single man's hands, especially not the time that contained Apocalypse, who moved in his own.

He had often thought that perhaps he could construct a weapon, for whatever reason, this time seemed one of the strongest locus' – Apocalypse had never been known to range here, and he still wasn't sure why.

Forge was left studying the remains of the Sentinel core, wondering at the code he had seen just before it self-destructed, when he had tested it earlier.

_What happens when a machine is given the free will of a man? _He wondered. Even with all his knowledge of the future, he didn't know. This was something new.

Xavier was gathering the X-Men to leave with him on an important matter.

(*)

WOLVERINE

(*)

Wolverine had been captured.

_It's my own fault, _he growled mentally to himself, hanging upside-down. He had been doing some tracking. His powers were as strong as ever – the Professor had found a way to use his own immune system to clear his body of the genetic infection. There was a sharp balance of control between his body's natural immunity, and the immune-suppressing agent used to take away his powers. Whoever had invented the formula must be some kind of genius.

Unsheathing his claws was no longer one quick step away from bleeding to death. He wasn't sure what that would have felt like, but he preferred the old-fashioned approach of not finding out.

He had sniffed out a trail – there had been one. It wasn't just a Sentinel program hidden in that cave.

Professor had taken the X-Men and were attempting to reason with the government officials about the apparently abduction of mutant en masse to be turned into human experimentation. There was going to be a fine argument between what counted as human, Wolverine could already see that coming.

They had thought that perhaps Mr. Sinister could be involved – the fiend was known for his advanced sciences in genetic experimentation – Wolverine had been the only one he had never gotten the better of. But it looked like something else got hm instead.

Dragged inside the cave through the leafy out-brush, he'd be totally obscured unless he hollered, and they'd have to be near the entrance if there was anyone. And then they'd probably just

The strange beast that captured him made him think he was on the right track – Mr. Sinister had created many monsters. Maybe it had something to do with the super-mutant they had encountered on Sentinel Island, but the only power it had demonstrated so far was its uncanny intelligence, and getting the better of Wolverine. It was almost human-like… but it didn't seem to be human – even in another guise like Hank.

Wolverine tied up in chains. "Great, going to be a troll's meat. That thing is more canny than it looks. With my regenerative ability, it looks like it plans to keep me here for a while, carve me up like a lamb. How do I get into these messes?"

(*)

BEAST

(*)

Beast was hanging upside down in his laboratory. He had just finished running the last tests, and his notes were all over the floor. His regression had apparently halted at somewhere around teenage-hood, and he was trying to find a way to reverse what Stryker had done to him. His procedure had been more invasive than the rest. He was still blue and furry – most importantly, his mind was still intact, which he would need if he was going to discover a cure. Although there was an irony, he was attempting to cure what Stryker would consider "a cure", although it was a cure to mutantkind, which was none at all.

He wondered sometimes what would happen if Stryker or his allies succeeded. Would they halt the state of evolution in mankind…?

Stryker had always seemed interested in mutants as weapons, but his cohorts, Gyrich and Trask, evidenced little desire besides extermination, and had built the Sentinels for that reason.

What would happen to humanity as a whole? That kind of unnatural evoltuioanry stunting could have dire consequences of its own to the genetic health of the entire race, if they were to be considered one race on the planet Earth. Mutants weren't aliens, they were humans who had undergone an early evolutionary change, of a previously undetected spontaneous variety. A startling phenomenon to be sure, but in fact, it was a revelatory and incredible one.

It was the future of all humankind, Beast had come to believe, although not all took that news well – and in the mean-time it was certainly not easy for the ostracized population.

The X-Men were gone, to parley with the government about "Sentinel Island" (it's actual name not yet known, if it had any), and the custody of the dozens if not hundreds of mutants they saw captive there. If they could not secure the help of the proper authorities, the X-Men would have to consider attempting some kind of assault on the place themselves – and after seeing how well funded and fortified it was – it could be a problem even for their astonishing powers.

Of the X-Men, only Beast remained behind, given his present condition, it was not wise to take him away too long from his laboratory equipment, which was the only thing that allowed him to monitor, and hopefully, if it became necessary, control his condition. His mind was still as sharp as ever.

Speaking of which, some of them were recovering from their mutant remission, albeit slowly in some cases. Storm seemed as powerful as ever, but she had always had unusual powers of control and she had an inner resilience that had often impressed the Professor. She had the strength of a leader, but she preferred the role of an advisor.

Kitty too, was quickly maturing – and she had become despondent after learning that "Marcus" was lying to her. In fact, her guilty investigations had proved to uncover some suspicions to Storm in the first place, which led to the present situation where the boy (if in fact he was) was now in their make-shift detention – waiting for their appearance and judgment.

They were all going to have to talk to him, but they wished to discuss it among themselves first – but now the time would have to come later.

Later, he was in the hastily converted bio-chamber when he was suddenly startled from his sleep by a loud explosion. The power flickered out. An alarm went off. It didn't take him long to add two and two. Stryker's men had followed them here to this mansion. They were certainly putting in their investment – he felt a run of shock himself. This was going to be catastrophic on the media – Stryker must no longer have any fear of that.

In a way, this would be the perfect reason to throw the mistreatment of mutants into the spotlight, but he couldn't think of that now. The X-Men were gone, even Wolverine was gone… he himself was undergoing some kind of regressive change… but he was the only one left besides some of the children, and he was not about to let them go throwing themselves into gunfire, chemical pacification or otherwise.

Some of the computers were still functioning on back-up power, he watched the entry of many guards.

The mansion was largely deserted, it was a holiday of sorts for the children, spending time with their families or others, if they could. But fortunately, Stryker's men didn't seem interested in them, they were specifically targeting more strategic levels. The computer and lab levels – apparently making their way down to the more secure levels containing the hangar and medical facilities… including his own laboratory.

"Ohhhh this should be interesting…" he said to himself, and quietly slipped out his door. The guard who approached never saw him.

The Professor had prepared for every emergency, but it seemed Stryker was equally prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

(*)

BEAST

(*)

He stood stock still for a moment as he saw the figure – and it immediately puzzled him. It was one of the training robots, he could instantly recognize it from general appearance and Danger Room markings, even if it looked like an unusual model. He didn't move for a second, not knowing which way to turn, or what might happen – he had no idea what kind of technology Stryker brought with him, or what kind of malfunctions he might have caused. As it turned out, there was no cause for alarm.

"Hey!"

Beast was startled as the voice appeared out of nowhere, seemingly, and the android approached closer.

'Who's that?"

"It's me!" came the voice over the intercom.

"Kitty?" Beast was puzzled and bemused.

"Yeah, I'm here to help!"

The android looked just like Mystique he noticed, and remarked on it. "Yeah, me and the Professor came up with it – but that was my idea!"

_Hmm, _he thought about it. Certainly a good pick to model a fighting robot off. That's why the moves must be so familiar, they must have been modelled off the holographic footage they had in the Danger Room. Ethically, the Professor decided it was only wise.

Certainly couldn't have thought for better hands for Kitty to put herself in – she was uncannily smart sometimes, for such a young person.

"It's weird, right?" and she giggled for a second, which was charming from her. "You're basically a kid now, almost the same as me. Let's team up to fight the baddies!"

He often wondered if she really meant what she said, or she just found it an amusing way to act, but this was no time to ponder sociological cues.

"I wonder what kind of gadgets are in these? I never had the chance to try them out."

Beast didn't answer for a moment, something had caught his attention.

He turned, a chill going down his now youthful (arguably) spine. The end of the corridor was covered in darkness. And then suddenly it was gone, like a fog clearing from his vision. He shivered.

Things not meant for mortal man or Beast to know, he wondered. He suspected it was some kind of psychic manifestation, and that meant he needed to consult with Professor Xavier. Questions perplexed him along with his own identity crisis.

"Hey! Beast!"

Hank's attention returned to its proper place, and with a smile, he guided them. Kitty herself was obviously in the security chamber overlooking the Danger Room, one of the most secure places in the entire complex, besides Cerebro. Beast considered it, but didn't think Stryker could have brought anything sufficient to penetrate that vault.

They managed to get past most of the guards, but using the maintenance shafts. Kitty's android was surprisingly adroit, but controlling it could be clumsy, but Beast was able to manage it for both of them.

Kitty followed him down an opening he created.

The android fell heavily, and there was a loud, terrible sound as the android barely made it down into the space.

Beast, or Hank, as he preferred to be called, really – heard a sound from Kitty over the android voice panel.

"I think I broke the arm on this thing."

Beast had somehow regressed in physical stature quite remarkably, but he was still well beyond ordinary human norms of strength. He tore away the panel and climbed inside. He was considerably smaller, but he had always had little trouble with that. His mutation did have a number of benefits, even if it was not in too palatable or obvious an appearance. He had attempted to track his evolutionary strands of history once, the infinite recessive combinations that must have transgressed across the ages to culminate in his mutation, but it got lost in the vast myriad of lines millions of years past.

He thought of Wolverine, tracking down Mr. Sinister. Out of every person they knew, that… creature… was perhaps the only one possessing an advanced enough science to perhaps be able to answer that. But his dark gifts were not worth the price of his evil experimentation. As cruel as Stryker was, he was merely an overzealous government employee when it came down to it - Mr. Sinister was a being of evil. Not that Stryker didn't perpetuate many of his own. The infinite capacity of human potential to abuse his fellow man.

Beast would find his own answers in time, with the very enlightening aid of Professor Xavier, who was of course, a peerless intellect and expert in the field which he had in essence, founded. It seemed there were few things beyond that mind to appreciate, and Beast found his time spent with him very enjoyable indeed, for Beast had cultivated a love of learning beyond all other things.

In time, he might equal Mr. Sinister's knowledge – and he could wait and be patient, and trust that all good things come to those of good intentions.

Certainly he was having an interesting time attempting to unravel what Stryker had done to him, and it would doubtless be an important discovery.

They made it – to the level containing Moira McTaggart. Several guards were moving through it, possibly looking for her. They would have to fight to get past.

"Try not to hurt them, uh, Kitty." Remembering at the last second not to use her real name, not that it was really a secret.

"Hey, don't worry – I've got it on light mode. It's supposed to just disarm people, really, but I haven't really gotten around to that part. So it's just human strength, normally. I mean, like, a human guy – automatically pulls its punches on contact."

"Hmm, well that's rather clever."

"First thing the Professor made me do. It'd help if I had some tasers or something, though. Bobby was supposed to help me with the coding, but the X-Men are always busy using him."

She seemed to be starting to take this seriously, now.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

A RETURN TO HOME GROUND

* * *

"Maybe it's what it feels like to be Mystique." Kitty commented. "She never seems to be hurt, or afraid of anything."

"I would be careful not to admire her. She is cunning and ruthless, and is also not afraid of people losing their lives in the process."

"Yeah, I know that – she works for Magneto, she's basically the worst – that's not what I meant." Kitty sounded a little insulted.

"Can't be too careful. Many times people have fallen for a less than magnetic personality. You could ask her that yourself.'

There was a silence for many minutes. And then. "Oh, that was a pun!"

Beast smiled.

They emerged with the unconscious McTaggart in Beast's arms – and then they noticed that the halls were silent. Stryker's men had disappeared.

(*)

MOIRA

(*)

When the X-Men returned, Moira had been roused, the drugs having cleared through her system under Jean's solicitous care, although of course, she hadn't been present at the time.

"Never underestimate the wonderful facility of the human brain," Beast remarked.

"Or mutant." Rogue corrected him.

"Or mutant." He agreed.

Moira explained things as quickly and best as she could, and they were all astonished when she got around to talking about the experiments she was running.

"We have a research station in outer space. We have cultures on all the X-Men stored there. I suspect Stryker stole our research somehow – slipped in through the governmental labyrinth without us ever being aware of it."

"Perhaps we should bring "Marcus" with us. Maybe he can shed some more light on the proceedings. Something that might reawaken his memory without damaging him. I'm still not entirely certain what Magneto has done to him."

"There's still the small matter of our missing Wolverine." The Professor said.

"Forge is going to build a space-ship!" Kitty burst in, breathless with the news. "This is like – ten times cooler than his teleporter, you all have to see it!"

And so they did.

"So where are we going next, Professor?" Storm asked, as they all made their way there.

"To the moon," Xavier replied.

THE END


End file.
